Summary: The Clemson Light Imaging Facility (CLIF) will serve as the Imaging and Cell Sorting Core for the EPIC COBRE. The CLIF is a multi-user core facility located in the new Clemson University Life Sciences Facility. The core is under the direction of Dr. Terri Bruce, and houses a suite of Nikon microscopes, a Zeiss LSM 510 confocal microscope, a CytoViva Hyperspectral Imaging System, a Leica DM 750 P polarized light microscope, a Leica DM IL inverted contrasting microscope, a Leica M80 stereomicroscope, a Leica TCS SPE spectral confocal and a Leica SP8X multiphoton spectral confocal microscope. Additionally, the CLIF houses cell counting and sorting equipment, including a Guava EasyCyte HT and a BD Influx FACS cell sorter. The CLIF includes a multi-user specimen preparation laboratory, and a dedicated 20-seat classroom equipped with video conferencing and recording capabilities. The specific aims of the Imaging and Cell Sorting Core are 1) to enhance the cell sorting capabilities of the Clemson Light Imaging Facility (CLIF); 2) to promote and facilitate the research undertaken by the target PIs of this COBRE; and 3) to promote and facilitate research at Clemson University and the state of South Carolina. Aim 1 will be addressed by the addition of a BioRad S3 Cell Sorter (funds from CU Provost) and a dedicated cell sorting technician. Aims 2&3 will be addressed through providing assistance to target investigators with design and implementation of visualization and cell sorting experiments, providing advanced technique and equipment training, and providing organized workshops on multiphoton/confocal imaging and advanced cell sorting.